Miss Universe
Who is Universe? Universe, or Miss Universe, is a character played by InvaderCristi. She got involved in VRChat RP in early 2018 but has been RPing since ARK: Survival Evolved. History and Lore Universe is―quite literally―the universe itself, and as one might expect to protect oneself, she does the same. She tirelessly searches through the cosmos in order to categorize all matter of creatures she encounters into a 1-10 “danger rating” system. The creatures that find themselves on the higher end of her scale will either be met with murderous intent or else a relentless inquisitive eye in order to ensure that they won’t destroy the universe herself. Make no mistake, Universe is not a kind and caring protector. She does not protect the universe to save the trillions of weaker species. She is not a hero―she is simply looking after herself. When it comes to wars of a smaller scale she holds little interest, and typically even encourages such behavior in order to make it easier to pick off stronger individuals (of an appropriate danger level) when they are at their weakest. However when it comes to wars on a scale so large that it might actually harm her, she will try to step in and attempt to end it herself. >A Strong Hatred for Azreal It is no secret that Universe detests Azreal with a passion. She can be seen rebelling against him in whatever way she can, such as openly insulting him whenever she has the opportunity (regardless of whether or not he is actually present), calling him out on his inconsistencies, and even making bunny ears behind his head whenever he's monologuing. ''"I'm only annoyed that I had to see you 3 times today." ''-Universe Connection to the Observers? Universe is possibly one of the older Observers of the VRChat world. She recently appeared on the VRChat World to scope things out, as she has heard rumblings that something big is going down. Upon meeting KimplE, the wise Kitty Bot confirmed that the Universe is an Observer, not just of Cycles, but of the galaxy. With being an observer of this level she is given the title of Guardian of the Universe After the encounter, the two seem to get along fairly well. >A Strong Love for Azreal Over time as more is revealed about Azreal and Cell before the current Cycle relationship it is revealed that the 2 used to have a romantic relationship. With Azreals turn away from his antagonistic ways this romantic relationship was rekindled and the two Guardians became close again having a relationship with one another. Guardian's Intervene It is rare that Universe ever interferes, only spurred on by threats to the Cycles or herself. One such occurrence was seen on July 16th, 2018 through the fight between SciFri and The Don. During the fight SciFri is killed and Arcadum has removed his chains (2 threats to the cycles at once). With this the Guardians Miss Universe, Azreal, and Faelyix are forced to intervene. Faelyix begins evacuating everyone from the Safe Haven, while Miss Universe and Azreal tag team fight the unchained Arcadum. They are able to subdue Arcadum at the cost of the Safe Haven being destroyed via Miss Universe punching Arcadum with a sun. The Guardians then head to the singularity holding the chains to Arcadum’s arms to begin the process of reviving SciFri as the Cycles require him to continue living. Cell's role within the revival was creating a new body for the holy knight. With all threats to the Cycles ended the trio of Guardians turn to Arcadum, rather than punishing him however they decide to turn him into the Guardian of Forbidden Magics. Proposal On August 7th, 2018 Azreal and Miss Universe challenge each other to a game of chess. They place wagers to make things interesting Azreal wagering that if he wins Miss Universe must answer the next question he asks with Yes. Azreal wins and asks Cell to marry him. He says that she could refuse if she really wanted too but she keeps her word and accepts his proposal. The Guardians Disappearance In late August Miss Universe and the other Guardians discover that KimplE’s Father is slowly dying. With his death it’s likely that the Cycles and everything connected to them could potentially perish. In order to prevent the destruction of the Universe and Void should the Singularity die the guardians leave to find a way to ensure that life can continue on. However the fates of the Guardians who embody the Universe and Void are likely endanger as their existence is a result of their Guardian status. Miss Universe and the Guardians return on October 18th first appearing in the Stranger’s Cathedral to greet Oblivious and Bream. However they state that they are no longer Guardians and no longer exist outside of the Cycles. Without this guardianship they also can no longer take off or put on Arcadum’s chains. Cell and the other Guardians are currently being cautious as they are unaware of other side effects that this may have caused them or the world they live in. One and Infinite Near the end of January Miss Universe starts to have strange experiences that can only be described as seeing false memories. In different instances Cell sees herself living as a normal human or refers to someone named Major Tom. Soon realizing that something has gone wrong Cell, Azreal, and Faelyix begin to investigate what could be causing these strange phenomena. On January 28th, 2019 Miss Universe, Azreal, and Fae identify the source of this problem in an open field with strange machinery being used by a lemur named Bob Marley. Bob states that he was using the machinery to tap into energy between the 6th and 7th dimensions in order to construct super powerful batteries to power his quantum computer. The calculations Bob used however went wrong and he took too much energy causing portal regurgitation and the mixing of Miss Universes selves. Azreal is able to push back the energy coming through allowing Fae to close the tears between dimensions thus fixing Cell, but also letting her gain the knowledge of her other dimensional counterparts. This mixing of her other dimensional selves into one is solidified again a few days later on January 31st after saving Arcadum. Before Arcadum left to Amika's home outside of time and space he combines the versions of her across all dimensions into her one body making her as he described "one and infinite". Personality Cell is very analytical often more focused on the harsh truth rather then emotions. She sees the bigger picture in everything and will choose to not interfere as well as stop other beings from intervening knowing certain actions could make things much worse. She is shown to care for others such as Azreal and the members of The Renegades though she tries to suppress these emotions to avoid sadness as she will outlive many of her mortal friends. Family Miss Universe has created everything within the universe though she can not create biological children. To remedy this she has taken to tutoring/adopting children with her partner Azreal. These children being her "daughters" Bubbles, Belle, and Arbor and her "son" Sky. Powers and Abilities * Universe's Hair - Her hair is able to transport beings anywhere within the universe if someone were to walk inside of her. * Embodiment of the Universe - Being the Universe she is able to easily change her form to avoid attacks making her self become gelatinous. Though most attacks would just go right through her anyway. * Gravity Control - Miss Universe can control gravity at will throwing someone around a room with ease. * Astronomical Bodies - Cell can physically pull out suns, planets, black holes and other such astronomical bodies from within herself and use them as weapons. * Meat Cube - Cell can transform a being into a compact meat cube squishing them painfully into a shape. * With all these abilities however Universe will often not fight as most beings are of no threat to her and acting as a being of law she would rather avoid interfering. Alternative Roleplaying Characters Alue Sequoia Arcacia Alue is a human wizard in Arcadum's Forbidden Knowledge RP Group. She is best friends with Medea Feriro Velymis the pair coming from the same school before being abducted as well as both being nerds. She is learning how to become a druid and is placed in Class 2. Vincent Von Kingsley III/Leif Vincent is a human who is a magician. He has no mana to speak of and instead uses technology to make himself appear as if he is casting magic. He later resolved his issue by becoming Leif an Eladrin who is bonded to Blinx. ]] Vevina Ciseris Vevina is a WereSpider bugkin who goes to Ascension Academy in Chipz Season 5 RP Group. She intends to show humans that bugkin are not evil through her attendance at the academy. Parizz Ite Parizz is a spider and the queen of the "Bugkin Empire" or "Swarm". Rattler Rattler is a being from the plain of movement. His species is actually called rattler while his name is a series of claps. He cannot speak and is constantly dancing. Krazhul the Soul Reaver Krazhul is a centuries old lich who is the frenemy of Treebark. He enjoys kidnapping damsels (especially Andraste) and being evil. Dr. Cellulose Universe Dr. Cellulose is the Head Doctor of the clinic in Callous Row. After losing everything and being sent to the dregs of Savior City she intends to get back what she lost by any means necessary. Links * Twitch: https://twitch.tv/miss_universe * Twitter: https://twitter.com/invadercristi Trivia *Miss Universe's original avatar was created by Shamwow and Wrinkle. *Universe keeps a log of all creatures she encounters both IG and not and it's open to the public for viewing. *Any attempt at touching Universe's body or hair(not her clothes) would result in the person passing through her. If they are not careful, they might even fall into the vacuum of space. **The only known individual who can actually make contact with her is Azreal. *One of her nicknames is based on the Miss Universe modeling event. *While KimplE embodies time, Miss Universe embodies Space, making the two almost counterparts. *Universe has been seen in various places, including at Chipz' Club Rogue. *Cell apparently is fluent in Rainbow, as she conversed with Andis multiple times. *Originally, Miss Universe was to star in her own webcomic. This webcomic is the basis for Miss Universe's backstory including how she got the name Cell. *If Cell gets to sad she starts to cry stars which is very dangerous for her. *Cell is able to change her hair color and recently started sporting a pinkish-red hair color similar to Azreal. Gallery File:Universe.png File:VRChat_1920x1080_2018-08-19_23-22-06.044.png File:VRChat_1920x1080_2018-08-15_05-53-54.025.png|Belle, Miss Universe, and Azreal in The Observatory File:VRChat_1920x1080_2018-08-07_10-29-04.525.png|Azreal, Cell, and Nano File:Ashunera_and_Miss_Universe.png|Ashunera and Cell File:Miss_Universe_and_SciFri.png|Cell and SciFri File:Miku_Universe.png|Miss Universe dressed as a vocaloid File:Rofl_Aug_15th_6_Alue_(Miss_Universe).jpg|Alue, Miss Universe's Forbidden Knowledge RP character File:Universe_Redhead.png|Miss Universe with her new pink hair and Mara. Category:Characters Category:People Category:Species: Null Category:Miss Universe's Characters Category:Featured articles